


The Spark

by beautyinsteadofashes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinsteadofashes/pseuds/beautyinsteadofashes
Summary: A Rey Solo slow burn Finn/Rey/Poe triangle in The Last Jedi and possibly Episode 9. The story follows Rey's journey to find Luke and Snoke, Poe's growth into a leader in the Resistance and Finn's infiltration of the First Order. During Finn's coma, the pair bonded and that friendship grows as they fight side by side but even then Finn never leaves her mind, especially once captured





	The Spark

**The Spark**

 

_This just kind of poured out of me. I’m sorry if the spelling or anything isn’t right. I’ve decided I won’t be doing title names and I might just sit on the chapters awhile and then post a few at once rather than each one separately. I don’t know, I just feel each one needs some processing. This all came flowing out of me so quickly I want to reread them and understand exactly what they mean and exactly what the characters are trying to tell me. Thank you all for all your patience and coming on this journey with me. It’ll be a strange one I tell you that because I don’t even really know what’s happening this time. But I think It’ll be a lot of fun._

_Thank you again._

_And Enjoy._

 

 

**Chapter One:**

“Thank you, my friend…” she breathed and yet the brunette still couldn’t find a way to pull her eyes free from the young stormtrooper’s face. She couldn’t take her eyes off him for even a second for fear he would slip away. Days she had stayed, stuck to his bed side. Trapped in a state of panic until a solution was finally found. There had been nights of endless worries and mornings of aching necks and throbbing joints where she hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep. Ever present in that chaos had been Poe.

Days that had started to feel like hours smoothed and slowed. No longer dragging in her anguish but softening to a warm reassurance the more time she spent with him. The pair cared for Finn…and each other, making sure someone was always at his side and that the other always stopped for rest and air. When the doctors ushered them out she helped him upgrade his fighter or he taught her how to better handle the Falcon. When he was worried for later or she was anxious to get on with her journey to Luke they each would come and pour out their thoughts to a comatose Finn or wander off into the hills alone. Now they day had finally come.

A week had felt like an eternity in both pleasant and haunting ways.

The doctors knew what do we him. Lightsabers had become so rare the knowledge of how to heal after them took many hours to perfect. Finally, with the advice of Leia and 3PO they had decided on a pod. A rest station that would heal the burns and restructure his spine around the scaring.

At last she could breathe.

The only thing left to do now was say goodbye and be on her way…and yet…a part of her wanted to stay. Chewie had refused to let her leave until she had taken a moment of peace…and grief. His own seemed to weigh him down she had set her eagerness aside for his sake. But once the storm had settled and they had found their strength again they resumed their plan for the General’s sake.  Luke needed to be found to help her healing and to restore hope to the Resistance.

Finally dragging her eyes from her friend, willing herself to believe she would seem him again Rey turned to find Poe in the doorway. For a moment she stopped…and sighed. A flood of relief washed over. Finn would be fine. Poe would see to that. There he stood with his folded arms and glossy hair and soothing presence. Those same eyes that had startled her all those days ago in their awkward hug were now warm and reassuring. They had a peace in them that put her at ease but then a hope buried beneath them that set her off again. Everyone was relying on her so heavily. In these past few days she had come to lean on him. To see him as an equal and a friend not another member of the Resistance who was desperate to see her save Luke? She understood it though. He was eager to see the First Order fall for the General’s sake, the galaxy’s but also his. Others had warned her about his time with Ren, that he had changed, but he had shown her no hint of weakness in these passed  few days. Instead she found him, she assumed, stronger than ever. With a soft nod they slipped passed each other like clockwork. He took his place at Finn’s side and she headed for the door. It was just the same as any day…until she stopped.

Halted in that door way her brown buns jolted at the sudden motion and her eyes searched the cobbled stones for some reason to her worry. She felt a tether holding her back to this place. Like a ship tied to it’s docking station she couldn’t leave without releasing that tie and yet she wasn’t sure why. She had few friends, fewer still were those she considered family and yet in recent days she had come to call this Resistance her home. Not a place or a physical home but these people and this calling. So now on the edge of her journey, of finding Luke and possibly her family, of pushing him for answers and begging him for training she knew it meant moving on from this place, to open her heart to the possibilities and unanswered questions still waiting out there somewhere in the galaxy.

She needed to say goodbye.

She had said all she needed to say to Finn.  The boy whose heart had become so wound up in her own. Who had pulled away from his old life, just as she had, and dragged her running and screaming into this new foreign world. She had found a home together in his hands and a depth waiting behind eyes and she ached to leave him. Why then did she still feel a need to bid his friend farewell?

It felt unresolved, unfinished, as if they needed some parting words, some kind of hope that they too would see each other again. Was that for his sake or hers?

“I’ll be seein’ you” she heard him call back of his shoulder in a soft voice from that warm overused chair. She could hear the smirk in his voice but feel the weight to his words as his gave her the reassurance she needed to pull away from the station. He understood. He had felt her stop. Everything would be fine. She took his words to heart, wrapped them up in a bundle and stowed them away in her mind to access in the darkest times that laid ahead. She knew she would need them again. She would need to cling to the hope that she would see him again. Both of them. That when all this was over, all the searching, and the waiting and the hoping that she would return home battered and empty and be refilled with life by these two friends. She had built a real life here, a place of her own and family to come around her once all her answers were found. But till then her past till called to her.

With a soft nod to herself a deep breath, she pushed off the doorframe and out on her way down the hall. The business of prepping and packing the Falcon soon brushed all her rushing thoughts away as the mechanical and the logical slipped in and soothed her senses. She knew these keys, every switch, every line and she could find a company in the steady weight of the hyperspace lever. When the time finally came to take off a whole crowd came out to see them off and for a moment Rey was astounded. Never in a million lifetimes, had she expected quite the reception. That weight she had felt. The responsibility of all those hopeful gazes and smiling faces was washed away now by the pure joy and adoration she felt from them all. These people weren’t teeming crowds pressing in and drowning her they were friends and her fellow fighters backing her up and standing alongside her. For that brief moment, the orphan smiled. Then with a nod to Chewie they were off, again.

 

For a expedition of such paramountcy that trek up the cliffs felt oddly personal. The Resistance and their rebellion and the galaxy faded away until all she could feel was the weight of the lightsaber in her satchel pocket. The Force tugged her on when her mind started to doubt. It urged her and it guided her up step after step. Even when she stopped in empty cabins or turned back from pebbled dead end she could still feel a soft pull leading her higher and higher. Something was here, and it was important. It might not be Luke. He could be long gone. It might not even be a map to another map or importance to the Resistance at all but she knew, somewhere deep down beneath her skin that at the top of this hill lay something deeply important to her. Someone.

Whoever they were, she had met them before. They felt familiar and beckoning. She needed to find their location, see their face, understand that longing. Were that a ghost from her past or a key to her future? Did they have answers worth hearing or did only more pain await her on this journey? However as she finally broke the crest she felt a halt in her feet as an agony assaulted her. The figure stood, hood raised, head fallen, and eyes lost in the crashing waves. She could hear the voices haunting them how they crashed against the rocks or echoed in the wind. This person was gripped my memories haunted by the massacre of Kylo Ren. Their thoughts came barrelling towards her in large waves of overwhelming feelings. She could hear screams and shouts, gurgles of blood, and cries of pain, she could see the death from her visions now in so much more detail and feel the weight of every soul lost that day. As the figure turned the link broke for a moment. The onslaught subsided, and she could breathe but the sight of the hood falling away, and the face being revealed did not relieve the aching. Luke? She reached out with her feelings and felt him flinch back and so quickly retrieved the lightsabre from her bag but at the sight of it, and her, he shifted. His face changed from one of mystical confusion and wise grace to a deep regret and agony. He knew her. His felt held guilt and his heart called out to her with a strange reluctance she couldn’t quite explain as the Force continued to flow between them and bind them up together.

His head fell a little in what seemed like an apology as a new wave of a emotion and memories swirled around the edge of her subconscious now within her control. She could peak into the ones she wished to see and dampen the strength his feelings, so they no longer became lost in hers. He was sorry, so sorry. He was stricken, deeply and infinitely. Then she saw why. The memory she had witnessed. Those staunched figures in the teeming rain were not his…but her own. She had been that child. She had been that warrior lay defenceless at Kylo Ren’s feet…and he had done nothing to save her. That image. That flash settled a scowl on to her face. A stern hard disappointment that she wish she could shake. This man, this hero, she worshiped for so long, this starpilot and legend, had not been there to save her. Her knuckles went white around the hilt as she pressed on shaking the memory away. It was one brief flash, not enough to be relied upon, the logical part of her brain chimed in, remembering many nights as a girl with other unidentifiable memories. What she needed now was training. Was to return his stolen property and defeat the first order. For once, actions mattered and answered could wait.

In all her chaos Luke had stayed still. He had stood frozen on that cliff’s edge and she drew closer he trembled. He stared her as if in a dream or as if staring at a phantom he couldn’t quite shake. Who was he to her that she could haunt him so? Just a student? Something more? Why did his eyes wander over her amazed as if comparing her form now to another? Was it simply that he had not seem another person in eons or was there something more to be explained. “Why did you come?” he breathed shakily and feeling all the more vulnerable for it. Rey had slipped into his most private thoughts giving her little time to share her own.

“This belongs to you” Kylo echoed in her words but she pushed away all thoughts of him not wanting to touch that wound in Luke mind to soon. Han would need to be mentioned and explained but for now she was all business.

Slowly and timidly his robotic, one which she had never heard mentioned before, now outstretched to her cracking and clicking as it jittered and shakes. Rey made a note to fix that later. She was transfixed by the odd concoction of her childhood hero and that frightening hand. How could someone so bold, so warm, be attached to cold a thing. Stranger yet, how did it work? Was it a movement of joints or the transmission of signals? Her home planet had had amputees but nothing so delicate and intricate at this! It was endless fascinating…. Luke’s cool touched startled her from her foolish thoughts. Here she was before the very man that whole galaxy had been murmuring about, and yet she was in awe of nothing but his hand? Gently and encouraging she slipped the light saber between him fingers careful and conscientious in her guiding of her fingers around the metal case. Her eyes brushed over his face as he stared down at the object amazed. It had been such a long time…Then finally his fingers closed tight around it and it fell right back into place.

_Thank you for reading. I think I’m going to need your input and opinions to keep the story going. Not because I’m not interested but because it’s such a mammoth of a mission tackling all of the Last Jedi. I’m loving it so far though so please let  me know what you think._

 

 

 


End file.
